Akame ga Academy Student!
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: In a remote area exists an academy for gifted high school students: the Advanced Placement (AP) Academy! However, there is a downside: the work is difficult, and many who enter drop out. Tatsumi, a sophomore transfer at the Academy, is determined to stay until graduation for the sakes of his new friends. High school AU. Tatsumi X Akame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Eriph, here! I am proud to say that this is my first fanfiction for an anime !(other than an attempted Dragon Ball Z Christmas special when I was nine.)**

 **Warning: OCs are based off of real life people, and while the AP Academy is a separate school in the fanfiction, it exists in real life. Some experiences were also based off of real experiences between me and my friends. So just... you know... don't judge.**

 **And for those who are new to anime, here are some terms I will be using:**

 **Tsundere: Hard on the outside, sweet on the inside**

 **Kuudere: Emotionless on the outside but sweet on the inside**

 **Senpai: A higher-up, as if a senior to a freshman in high school**

 **Kohai: Lower in status, as if a freshman to a senior in high school**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 _Wow… this school is a lot bigger than I thought_ , Tatsumi thought to himself as he gazed upon his new school. While he was excited to be here, he was also frightened. He had heard the AP Academy was hard, and it was not uncommon to have some dropouts; at the same time, he heard that the people who were willing to stay got college credits and saved money when they applied.

Advanced Placement Academy…. otherwise known as AP Academy, it was a school for gifted children high school age. It was place where you spent four years, like a regular high school, except there were dorms, like a college, and all of the classes were college level or at least honors level.

It had been hard saying good-bye to Sayo and Ieyasu, but Tatsumi knew his friends supported him whatever the situation, even if it meant leaving the town they grew up in and transferring to a new school. _Speaking of friends, I better check to see what dorm I'm in,_ Tatsumi thought. He looked at his schedule, informing him of his classes, locker number, and dorm.

 _Night Raid._

 _Night Raid?! What the heck is that?!_ Tatsumi wondered frantically. _Please don't tell me that's the dorm for all the psychos!_

After getting hopelessly lost, Tatsumi finally found where the dorms were located. He stumbled upon a building with some sort of bird as graffiti on the side of it. On the door was a sign that read "Welcome to Night Raid!" _I swear; they're all crazy,_ thought Tatsumi. Still, he took a deep breath and ran up to the door.

* * *

In a dorm known as Night Raid, a senior with silver hair and an eyepatch immediately looked toward the door when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" a blonde sophomore girl exclaimed, bolting off of the couch and towards the door.

"Hold it, Leone!" shouted a pink-haired sophomore, going after her friend. "If it's that transfer student-ˮ

"It could be," a purple-haired sophomore girl said, looking up from a book. "We're only supposed to be getting three new members this year, and none have arrived yet."

"And two are guys, for once!" cheered Lubbock, a green-haired sophomore and one of the only guys in Night Raid.

"No one minds if I get to torture them, right?" the pink-haired girl asked with an evil grin.

"Mine, you seriously need help," Leone sighed, which earned her a whack on the head. Rubbing her head, the blonde opened the door.

A brown-haired boy stood in the doorway and smiled nervously. "This is Night Raid, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, can't you read?!" retorted Mine, gesturing to the sign.

"Mine, you better calm down before I get _really_ mad," Leone snapped. She turned to Tatsumi and grinned. "You're right!" she told him. "Welcome to Night Raid!"

"Thanks," the boy smiled, extending his hand. "My name is Tatsumi. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Leone!" The two shook hands, and Tatsumi's jaw suddenly dropped. "Is something wrong?" the blonde asked.

"Uh… n-no," answered Tatsumi, obviously lying. _Who has boobs this big?!_ He wondered to himself, trying not to stare.

"This is Mine," Leone continued, gesturing to the pink-haired girl, who ignored Tatsumi with a snotty "Hmph!" _He may be a sophomore, but in my book, he's still a newb,_ Mine thought to herself. _He didn't have to suffer college courses as a high school freshman, like we did._

Tatsumi, after giving Mine a death glare, was introduced to the rest of the dorm members who were in the house. They didn't seem like complete weirdos or mean, as he had previously thought, but they definitely had their quirks. Lubbock was an openly-admitted pervert, Sheele was an airhead, Bulat (a black-haired sophomore with big muscles) was gay, and the dorm supervisor, Najenda, had a flipping eyepatch, for crying out loud!

"Where's Akame?" Najenda asked her fellow dorm members, lighting a cigarette. ("She's 18; it's legal," Lubbock explained when Tatsumi began to panic.) "She said she would be back in time to meet the new members."

"You know how she likes to go by the river when she needs to think about things," Sheele pointed out.

"And Chelsea's a no-show either," pouted Mine. "She always pisses me off like this!"

A knock came on the door, a knock only a Night Raid Member would use or recognize. Leone got to the door before everyone else did in, anticipating that she would see her best friend. And sure enough, a black-haired girl with a red tie was in the doorway, along with an orange-haired girl sucking on a lollipop, and two kids whom everyone assumed were new members.

"Hey, we were just talking about you two!" Leone shouted joyously, throwing her arms around the black-haired girl. She then turned to Tatsumi and grinned. "Tatsumi, say hello to my best friend, Akame!" she introduced, one arm still around her friend.

Tatsumi examined the girl. She looked his age, so he assumed she was a sophomore. Her black hair was down to her knees, and she was wearing a black V-neck with a red tie and skinny jeans. However, what Tatsumi noticed right away were her red eyes. ( _Okay, apparently mostly everyone here is wearing colored contacts_ , he thought to himself, noticing everyone's weird eye colors.)

Akame's eyes were also examining Tatsumi. However, she didn't say a word to him. Instead, she turned to Najenda and explained, "I ran into the two freshmen joining our dorm on my way back here."

Tatsumi still couldn't help staring at Akame. While it had practically no emotion in it, her voice still had something nice about it...

"Well, welcome back," Najenda greeted her. "And welcome to Night Raid, freshmen!"

"Thanks," said one of the freshmen, a girl with black hair in a ponytail. "My name is Sam. Nice to meet all of you."

"And I'm Freddy," introduced the other freshman, a blonde-haired boy, as he extended his hand.

Everyone was introduced to Sam and Freddy… everyone except Mine, that was. She immediately walked up to the orange-haired girl with the lollipop and glared at her. "And where were _you_ , Chelsea?!" she asked harshly. "You just left me alone with these people to greet the newbs!"

Chelsea simply laughed. "FYI, I was giving the 'newbs' a tour of the school," she answered. "Juniors are supposed to team up with the seniors to hold tours for freshmen. Remember, tiny chest?"

Mine started spitting out a stream of bad words none of the freshmen had ever heard before, causing Tatsumi to take the liberty of covering their ears. When she was done, the pink-haired girl started to go upstairs, her face beet-red. Freddy, attempting to comfort her, told her, "If it helps any, I like your chest the way it is!"

If looks could kill, Mine would've burnt Freddy alive before running to her room upstairs.

"Wait! That came out wrong!" the blonde called after her, but the damage had already been done. Sam was giggling uncontrollably, and so were Leone and Lubbock. "So… Akame, right?" Tatsumi asked the red-eyed girl.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you stay in the same dorm until you graduate?"

"Yes."

"Actually, Akame is a special case," Najenda explained. "She came to us in the middle of her freshman year. Her dorm members… well…" She looked towards Akame, who seemed very interested in the floor. "She'll tell you about it if she wants," she finished.

This statement of course made the new members curious, but they also didn't want to upset their fellow dorm member. "So, what kind of classes are you taking, Akame?" asked Sam, trying to lighten the mood.

Akame took out her schedule and read all of her classes in order: Geometry honors, AP Biology, Driver's Ed; she alternated between English and Seminar (a fake class where you talk about material you have read), Asian History honors, Japanese 3, and Cooking.

"That's almost the exact same schedule as I have!" Tatsumi informed in excitement. "Except I have US History 1 honors, and the language I'm taking is Spanish. Just out of curiosity, why are you taking Asian History?"

"It's because I'm part Asian," explained Akame. "My name actually means 'red eyes' in Japanese."

"Cool!" Sam exclaimed. _I guess those aren't colored contacts after all,_ Tatsumi thought.

* * *

The rest of the day had just been filled with tours, explanations of classes, and room assignments. Nothing truly eventful happened, except for maybe Freddy's epic fail to try and comfort Mine. The Night Raid girls slept upstairs, while the guys slept downstairs. Luckily, each room had enough space for four beds, as many guys there were in the dorm.

Once Tatsumi and Freddy climbed into bed, they heard a banging on the ceiling. "It's 9 o'clock! Get to bed, losers!" Mine's voice was yelling. Freddy was slightly scared and gripped his blanket tightly.

"Don't worry," Lubbock assured. "That's Mine's way of saying 'good night.'"

"If you're scared, you're welcome to sleep in my bed, if you want," offered Bulat. Luckily, Tatsumi and Freddy were fully aware of what this could mean, and they declined.

"But seriously, what the heck is her problem?" Tatsumi wondered aloud.

"Tatsumi, in case you couldn't tell, everyone in Night Raid has problems," explained Lubbock. "Mine has a severe tsundere complex, I'm a pervert, Leone's a little crazy, Akame is… well, I don't know how to describe it… she's not clinically depressed, but she's been through a lot. She even tried suicide."

"She WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"Well, that actually explains a lot," Freddy said. "She said to me and Sam that she was by the river because she was upset about something, and she has… well, I don't know… darkness surrounding her."

"Sheele unwittingly found out, since Akame had borrowed her scissors to do it," Bulat went on. "And _no one_ touches Sheele's scissors. She stopped her just in time, we all talked to her… we all told her to try and talk about it next time she feels like that. Since then, she's been fine."

"And on that _happy_ note," began Tatsumi, the sarcasm clear in his voice, "I'm going to get to bed."

"Yeah, so am I," agreed Freddy, turning off the lamp in the room. "Good night!"

"If you get nightmares about it, my offer is still on the table," Bulat pointed out.

"Give it up, man!" groaned Lubbock, covering his head with the covers.

Tatsumi yawned once more and stared into the darkness. _Akame… why did you do it?_ He wondered as his eyelids became heavy and closed without warning. _If… If you want, I'll… help you… but… how…can I…?_ These were the last fragmented thoughts that crossed Tatsumi's mind before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Just a quick explanation for last chapter: last week was World Suicide Prevention Week, and I don't think a lot of people understand how serious of an issue it is, especially if the cause was bullying, abuse, or rape. Some people don't think they have a way out, and instead of putting them down, others should be finding a way to help. Maybe instead of health teachers telling us how we're going to die from drugs all of the time, they should teach us to be compassionate towards others, because we don't know what they're going through. Just a thought...**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and reviews are appreciated!**

Tatsumi woke to the sounds of his dorm members getting ready for school... aka utter chaos.

He realized Freddy was still sleeping and decided to wake him up before things got ugly. As the two walked into the kitchen, they observed Mine and Chelsea fighting over the cereal box while Leone did her best to keep Lubbock from following her upstairs to get dressed. (What was meant by "did her best" was that she punched him down the stairs.) Najenda conversed with Akame as she cooked breakfast sausage for the non-cereal eaters, and Bulat was doing sit-ups on the couch, leaving Sam, already dressed, to sit on the floor as she watched the TV.

"Morning!" the girl greeted as Tatsumi and Freddy entered the living room.

"Morning, Sam," Freddy replied, rubbing his eyes. "What're you watching?"

"We went to the same middle school, were in the same classes, and you don't know?" Tatsumi took a glance at the TV and immediately recognized the movie. "You like _Frozen_?" he asked.

"'Like' is an understatement," informed Freddy. "It was literally almost all she talked about last year."

"Excuse me if Elsa is beautiful and Anna is a good character," Sam muttered.

"Breakfast is ready," Akame announced to everyone in the living room. Immediately, the boys rushed in to the kitchen; Sam followed only after pausing the movie so she could resume watching later. (despite seeing it about 100 times).

Now somewhat awake, Tatsumi noticed that Akame had her long hair tied into a ponytail, and she was wearing one of those aprons with the cheesy sayings on them. Despite this, along with her unchanging, emotionless expression, he still thought that she looked sort of nice.

While they ate, Sam and Freddy shared their schedules (which were pretty much the same, except that Sam was taking Algebra I honors and Freddy was taking Geometry honors) and asked about their teachers. "Be careful, Sam," Akame warned. "I had algebra last year. The teacher is a demon from hell."

"Oh… that's great," Sam replied sarcastically. She nervously looked at her sausage.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Leone assured her, patting her head. "You're a member of Night Raid, after all! You can handle anything!" Sam smiled and thanked her.

"Hey, has anyone else noticed Sheele isn't here?" asked Tatsumi, realizing that he wanted to ask the purple-haired girl about the incident with Akame.

"Eh, she usually sleeps in," Najenda explained casually.

"In that case…" Akame began. She took the sausage that she set aside for Sheele and ate it herself. Tatsumi, Freddy, and Sam could only stare in disbelief.

"And _that_ usually happens, too," added Mine with an evil grin. "It's just like they say: when you snooze, you lose."

"Right on cue!" exclaimed Chelsea as Sheele, along with a dressed Leone, came downstairs. Sheele yawned, rubbed her eyes and surveyed the empty plates. "Where's mine?" she asked.

"Right here, duh!" Mine answered.

"No, I meant my breakfast." Everyone just gazed at her sympathetically. Sheele sighed. "I really should start setting my alarm," she muttered.

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me to class, Akame," Sam said politely as she arrived at her Algebra classroom.

"You're welcome," replied Akame. "I have to show Tatsumi and Freddy to Geometry, anyway." The boys wished their friend luck. Tatsumi then leaned in and whispered to Sam, "Don't pay attention to what Akame said. I'm sure Ms. Gale isn't really a demon from hell."

"Are you positive?" asked Sam, pointing to someone at the front of the room. There was what Tatsumi assumed was a woman, with fire surrounding her head as she glared at everyone, her arms folded. The brown-haired boy nearly wet himself. _Crap! I thought Akame was trying to scare us, but she wasn't kidding!_ He thought. He wished Sam good luck again and hurried to join Akame and Freddy on the way to Geometry.

"So… our Geometry teacher isn't a demon from hell, is she?" Freddy asked timidly.

"No, she's actually pretty nice," Mine answered, joining from behind and scaring Tatsumi.

"And just where were _you_?!" demanded Tatsumi.

"It's none of _your_ business!" After whacking her new dorm member on the head, the pink-haired girl immediately turned to Akame and whispered, "Sheele and I ran into the Jaegers again."

While Akame's expression had never changed at all, Tatsumi clearly noticed that she was even more serious than usual. As Freddy had said, she had a darkness around her. "They didn't hurt either of you, did they?" she asked, almost deadly serious.

"No, but as laid-back as Sheele is, she's starting to get pissed," Mine answered, clenching her fists. "And frankly, so am I!"

As the group approached the Geometry classroom, Tatsumi and Freddy were relieved to see that their teacher was a normal young woman who greeted her students with a smile. "Go in," Akame told the boys. "I'll-"

"Thank GOD you are normal!" the boys exclaimed, already hugging their teacher and patting her on the head affectionately.

"Never mind." The red-eyed girl turned to Mine. "I don't want to start any problems with them," she informed. "Not like last year."

"But you of all people-!" Mine began to argue before Akame's glare silenced her. The pink-haired girl folded her arms in defeat. "Fine," she gave in, displaying an indignant attitude. "Run away from your problems and see where it gets you."

As Mine took her seat, she looked toward Akame, still standing in the doorway and clutching her arm. Mine sighed. _I didn't mean to upset her,_ she thought guiltily. _But I want her to face her problems so she can finally..._

Akame took her seat, the freshman introduced themselves, and class started.

* * *

At lunch, all the members of Night Raid congregated to talk about their day. Sam and Freddy were enjoying their classes, despite the fact that their AP World History teacher had a split personality, and ran into some nice freshman who they grew fond of. There was one girl Jamie, who made cookies for her Biology honors class (all freshman), and a trio of boys that they both knew from middle school that, together with Freddy, made up the "Core Four." There was also an Asian girl that had been close with Sam last year, Joji, who was very smart and kind but also introverted.

"Do you think it's a good idea to introduce her to you guys?" asked Sam as she ate one of Jamie's cookies.

"Who?" was Sheele's reply, for she had spaced out the entire time.

"My friend, Joji. Since you guys are my friends, I want to introduce her to all of you."

"I don't see why not," Najenda replied.

"Great! More people I need to talk to!" Mine exclaimed sarcastically.

"Maybe we could invite some of your other new friends, too," suggested Leone.

"Uh-uh! Four newbs is enough on my plate!"

"Lighten up, Mine," Lubbock told his friend, putting an arm around her shoulder. Mine, knowing where his hand would wind up, slapped it away without hesitation.

"So, how has your day been going, Akame?" Sam inquired, trying to include her in the conversation.

"Good," the red-eyed girl replied in between bites of meat.

"Is it alright if I ask if that meat is on steroids? I mean, it's HUGE!"

"Well, since the AP Academy tortures people mentally and, on very small occasion, physically, they compensate for it by having favorite foods large in size."

"Makes sense."

"Hey, what's this?" asked Tatsumi, pointing to a paper under Akame's arm.

"It's a song in Japanese I had to learn over the break," answered Akame. "I have to sing it next period in Japanese class."

"I have an idea," Najenda spoke up. "Why don't we all sing a line and sing the chorus together to help Akame get ready?" Everyone reluctantly agreed.

The song was called "Skyreach," sung originally by Sora Amamiya. Akame sang the first line, Tatsumi the second, Mine third, and so on. Najenda, Chelsea, Sam and Freddy sang the first line of the chorus together (there wasn't enough lines or everyone), and all of Night Raid continued to sing the song.

However, no one realized how loud they were being. When they were finished, everyone in the cafeteria stared at them in dead silence. Finally, a bold freshman South American boy called out, "I don't know what you guys were saying, but it got me pumped!"

The rest of the cafeteria cheered in agreement. Mine stuck her tongue out at her audience, Akame blushed and lowered her head, and everyone else laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why am I getting all of these follows/favorites but only 9 reviews? Seriously? I feel like Sayo and Ieyasu: important in the first chapter and then not cared about for the rest of the plot. And to my fellow AP students... you guys are OCs in this story, but the characters of this show are really the main characters. So... just hang in there.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy and try to leave a review! Oh, and in that review, could someone possibly tell me if they know someone who plays a Pokemon 3DS game and has a Chinese or Japanese male Spiritbomb? My friend wants to know.**

"Thanks for letting me study with you, Ravi," Helen said as she and her friend entered the kitchen.

"No problem!" Ravi replied, catching a soda Helen tossed him. He also grabbed a cookie off the counter and ate it. "Wow, these cookies are amazing!" the Indian boy exclaimed.

"Aren't those for everyone in our class?" asked Helen suspiciously.

"Yeah, but... THESE COOKIES! Remind me to get the recipe from Jamie!"

Jamie, a brunette with freckles, entered the room, humming. The humming came to an abrupt stop upon seeing her creation being eaten. "Put the cookie down!" she shouted. "NOW!"

Ravi put down the cookie and was chased upstairs to where he and the rest of the boys in his dorm, the Falcon's Nest, slept.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" asked Mike, a 6-ft-3 boy, when Ravi entered the room.

"Don't tell me..." Tomas, the boy who had been pumped by the Japanese singing in the cafeteria, began.

"Crap." was the only word Billy, a highly individual theater geek, could say as Jamie followed Ravi into their room. Huffing, the girl yelled, "No one touches the cookies on the counter! They're for tomorrow in Biology, okay?"

"Got it!" Mike, Ravi, and Tomas replied.

"Sorry about this, Jamie," Billy apologized, giving his roommates a look. When the girl left, he laid down on his bed with a sigh and looked toward the ceiling. "Does anyone else find it weird that our dorm is made up of all freshman?" he asked. The other boys just shrugged the comment off and began to discuss their homework assignment. "Well, screw you, too."

* * *

"What exactly _is_ this?!" Tatsumi asked Akame in a frustrated voice as they did their homework.

"It's just distance and midpoint formulas," replied Akame in her normal, emotionless voice.

"It's too simple! I find it hard to believe that a school known for it's hard schoolwork would be giving us stuff like this while we've been here for two weeks!"

"Maybe they're just easing us into the work this year."

"Or maybe this is all a lie! Maybe the stuff about all of this hard work was just rumors!"

"No, it was true." Tatsumi could tell from the look Akame gave him that she wasn't lying. He sighed. "Sorry," he apologized to his fellow dorm member. "I just expected AP Academy to be this horrible place from what people said. I think I'm just stressed."

"Well, you actually have a point," Akame told him, closing her Geometry binder. "They weren't this easy on us our first two weeks last year. On my first day of freshman year, I had a pretest in Algebra and a Seminar about a book I had to read over the summer."

Tatsumi sighed again. "Okay, maybe your first year was terrible for you," he began, "but if AP Academy is changing for the better, and _everyone's_ first two weeks were as easy as ours, then you shouldn't be stressing Sam and Freddy so much by saying how bad it is."

As if on cue, Sam entered the room. "Hey, guys," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing," answered Akame. "Can you tell Tatsumi what you had to do on the first day of school?"

"Oh, yeah. I never really went into detail. Well... my demon Algebra teacher gave us a pretest, and we had to have this 'Seminar' thing on our summer reading book." Sam was pouring herself a glass of TruMoo as she talked. She then looked back up at Akame, who was giving an angry Tatsumi a "Told-you-so," look. "I missed a pretty interesting conversation, didn't I?" asked Sam as she observed the two.

"No, not really," Tatsumi answered, continuing to glare at Akame. However, his anger would soon be torn away from the red-eyed girl and her pessimistic attitude.

Lubbock entered the room, yawning and stretching. "Well, I finally finished my psychology outline!" he announced. "Now I just need to start my lab..."

"CRAP!" exclaimed a frantic Tatsumi, his attention fully on Lubbock. "Isn't our outline due tomorrow?!"

"Yep," the green-haired boy replied.

"And what about that science lab?!"

"That's due Monday."

Tatsumi stood frozen. _So this is what everyone meant by hard work..._ he thought to himself. _What exactly... did I get myself into_?!

Sam placed a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "Don't worry; Freddy and I are in the same boat as you," she reminded him. "Actually, all the freshman are. It's a lot of work, but we'll figure it out together... at least, I hope we will."

Lubbock started clapping. "Well said, freshman!" he cheered. "Well said!" Tatsumi smiled and thanked her. He looked towards Akame, who seemed to nod in approval but didn't change her expression at all. _I would really, REALLY like to know what her problem is,_ he thought to himself. _And I would like even more... to know what happened that made her think she didn't have a way out._

* * *

Nathan Rivers, known to his friends as Ginger Thunder, met with his dorm members at lunch that Friday. His fellow freshmen, Kurome, Seryu, and Elliot, were already eating. Kurome had one arm greedily holding her bag of cookies to her chest and used the other to wave to Nate. Seryu was feeding her dog, Koro, some of her lunch. Elliot waved to his friend between bites of his sandwich.

"I wish I knew dogs were allowed here," Nathan said to Seryu as he took out his lunchbox. "Anyway, where's everyone else?"

"Bols and Run are probably giving Wave some extra tips on how to survive AP Academy," Seryu answered. "But I don't know where Esdeath is."

"Probably at some senior thing," guessed Elliot.

Nathan smoothed down his red hair and sighed. "Gee, this cafeteria is like an ice cube," he commented distastefully.

"Yeah, it's freezing," Elliot added. "This was NOT a good day to wear short sleeves." The blonde-haired boy shivered.

"And do you boys have a problem with that?" asked an icy voice from behind. Nathan and Elliot cringed as they turned around to see their dorm leader, Esdeath. Her blue eyes glared at the boys, insulted by their comments because she loved the cold. And Esdeath was not someone you wanted to messed with.

"N-no," stuttered Elliot. "N-no problem, Es-Esdeath."

"I thought so." The blue-haired girl senior sat herself down at the table. "I wanted to wait until everyone else arrived, but I'm sure you can pass on the info," she informed. "You all know a big part of being in the Jaegers dorm, don't you?" The freshmen shook their heads. "Well, a big part of being a Jaeger is school rule enforcement. If you see anyone breaking any rules, or making the AP Academy look bad, make sure you keep them in line."

"A lot of people seem nice here, though," Elliot spoke up.

"Not necessarily." Esdeath gestured toward a table where a green-haired boy and a blonde girl were playing Rock Paper Scissors for a package of Doritos. The blonde won, basking in the cheers from her dorm members, while the boy sulked in defeat. "Those trouble-makers go by Night Raid," Esdeath told the freshman. "Make sure they don't break the order here, or complain about members of authority."

"Will do, Ma'am!" Seryu exclaimed, saluting her dorm leader. "Koro and I will punish those trouble-makers! Right, buddy?" Koro barked in agreement as his owner scratched behind his ears.

Kurome stiffened as she looked at the other table. Her black eyes were fixated on a girl with black hair, like herself. Well, this girl's hair was down to her knees, and her eyes were red, not black.

"Kurome, are you alright?" Nathan asked in concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied in a cold, high voice. _I'm going to do my duty as a Jaeger, Akame,_ she thought to herself as she stared at the girl. _I don't care if you're my sister; if you start trouble, I'm taking you down._

 **And we end with Kurome being a b****, because... well... she is a b****. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because I have little time, I am stuck writing an Akame ga Kill fanfiction watching Naruto fillers, instead of writing a Naruto one-shot, for Naruto's birthday. Anyway, Happy Birthday Naruto! This chapter is in your honor, since you are the first anime character I could truly connect with. :)**

 **Oh yeah, and just like in last chapter, there is a movie line in here. See if you can catch it.**

The sophomores of Night Raid sat in their _favorite_ (italics hint sarcasm) class, Driver's Ed. Their teacher, Ms. FancyNancy (not the red-head we fell in love with in 1st grade and then forgot about the next day) had spent the first week educating the students about how teenagers did not have fully developed decision-making parts of the brain, and was therefore an excuse for why they got into accidents all the time. Tatsumi noticed Akame clutching her arm every time this subject was brought up. Leone explained to him that what he had witnessed a habit that the red-eyed girl developed when she was upset or thoughtful.

So, when Ms. FancyNancy decided to put on a movie about graphic car crashes, Leone and Tatsumi looked toward Akame, towards each other, and nodded. "DOUBLE EAR COVER!" they screamed, each covering one of Akame's ears. Lubbock even dived across the desk, blocking Akame's view of the screen, for extra assurance.

"What… the heck…?" asked Ms. FancyNancy after a moment of contemplating why her students were so abnormal. (which was really quite futile)

"We actually care about our friend's emotional wellbeing and don't want to her to see or hear anything that upsets her," answered Lubbock, trying to reach behind him to grab Akame's boob.

"Yeah, I think she might be sensitive to this stuff," Tatsumi added, slapping away Lubbock's hand away. "Can't she leave the room?"

"Yes, but only if she gets upset by the video," the teacher replied. "It's very important to watch things that make you nervous about driving so that you can be even _more_ nervous while driving and have a higher chance of getting in an accident."

"That made no sense!"

"Guys, I'm fine," Akame finally spoke up.

"Oh, do _not_ play that card with me, missy!" exclaimed Leone. "Your best friends are going to protect you, and you're going to deal with it!" When Lubbock's hand came near Akame's breast again, the blonde immediately grabbed it and bent it the other way. "Physically as well as emotionally," she added.

"I would accept their help," Mine advised. Tatsumi stared at the pink-haired girl, whose usually only spoke insults, amazed that she wanted Akame to be helped. She then blushed and turned away quickly. "It's not because I _care_ ," she lied, "but it's rare to find people who would go H.A.M. if their friends were upset."

"Yeah, how many people do you know like that?" an unnamed student asked in agreement.

"I heard the quarterback of Fairy Tail High, Natsu Dragneel, pounded a kid for making his friend Erza cry," a blonde-haired boy named Run informed.

"Oh my god, we are getting too off-topic!" shouted Ms. FancyNancy. "This isn't Fairy Tail High; this is AP Academy! Now watch the intense and graphic video about people's friends dying!"

"Yay..." said the class in sarcasm.

During the video, a blue-haired boy named Wave kept looking at Akame. _I don't know what Kurome has against her sister, but she doesn't seem too bad,_ he thought to himself. _Although, I have to admit that Esdeath was right; Night Raid IS pretty disruptive. I'll have to tell her what happened..._

After class, Run pulled Wave aside. "Do you get the idea of the kind of people we need to report to authorities?" he asked his new dorm member.

"Yeah," Wave answered. "But... I mean, sure they're disruptive, but that was only to protect their friend."

"I know, but we have to do what Esdeath says. And, considering what happened last year, I'm surprised no one started anything with us yet."

"Why? What happened last year?" Run hesitated. He shook his head and explained that he would say when the time came.

* * *

"First test! First test!" Leone exclaimed, running around the dorm. "First test of the year, people!"

"I thought you guys had a test already," said Freddy.

"Nope," Lubbock informed. "We had plenty of quizzes, but no tests yet."

"Freddy and I have our first test in English tomorrow, too," informed Sam, looking up from her _Epic of Gilgamesh_ book. "What subject is your test in?"

"Psychology!" replied Leone in a sing-song voice.

"Cool! I wish I was taking that class!"

"Don't you say that!" Tatsumi suddenly shouted. "Don't you dare say that!" He began to shake Sam by the shoulders. "You stay a freshman as long as you can! And cherish it! You got to cherish it..."

"Alright, alright! Jesus!" Sam exclaimed, pulling away. "What the Oz has gotten into you?!" (Sam liked the play _Wicked_ and used "Oz" or "Shiz University" in place of bad words.)

"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm just stressed!"

"Why don't you just do what I do and suck it up?" Mine told him bitterly.

Sheele entered the room in a fog, oblivious to the conversation. Instead, she noticed Mine's tone. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Well, I happened to be in front of the poster saying that October is Breast Cancer Awareness Month. And people started asking me if I was supposed to be the Walking Breast Cancer Ribbon."

"Okay, tell me who said it," Sam demanded.

"Why?"

"So I can throw them through a wall, duh! You think I'll let someone get away with insulting my friend?!"

"Since when were we friends?"

"Um... since, like, 3 seconds ago." Mine was silent for a moment, mildly shocked, before turning away with her signature "Hmph!"

Leone tried to get back on topic by giving Tatsumi some tips on how to do well on his first test. However, she also told him that most kids in AP Academy dropped out after their first test. This made Tatsumi nervous, but at the same time, he was determined to prove himself to his fellow dorm members, especially to Akame, who caught her two dorm members still studying at 10:00 at night.

After getting the last question on his study guide right, Tatsumi cheered. "See, Akame?" he asked the girl as she continued to look over him with her normal expression. "I'm prepared for my first test! I'll ace it without a problem!"

"I can't acknowledge your capabilities until grades are posted next week," the red-eyed girl replied seriously. "If you get cocky now... you're going to fail and drop out."

"WHAAAT?!" The brown-haired boy was now in a panic as Akame walked away to go back to her room. Leone bit her lip, knowing why her friend was acting like this, as Tatsumi tried following her. "I'm not going to drop out just because I fail one test!" he called after her as she ignored him and slammed the door in his face. "Hey, I wasn't done talking to you!"

"Tatsumi, leave her alone," Leone ordered. "She's upset enough as it is." The boy calmed down and turned to the blonde. "Upset? Why?" he asked.

"I can't say."

"Why do you people refuse to say why she's emo?!"

"She's not emo; she's depressed! There's a difference!"

"Well, why?!"

Leone sighed and told the story, "When Akame was a freshman, she was originally part of a dorm called Empire. She had a strong bond with everyone there. There were a couple of incidents, and to make a long story short, all of her dorm members dropped out within the first semester. She was devastated, and... she even felt so upset that... she..." Her voice caught in her throat.

"Lubbock told me the rest," Tatsumi cut in to save Leone from getting upset. "But... she's alright now, right? She hasn't attempted suicide since?"

"No, thank goodness. But... even though she seems emotionless, every second of the day, she's worried the same thing will happen with us."

Tatsumi bit his lip and stared at the floor. _Maybe I was a little harsh back there..._ he thought to himself. _Okay, I was a LOT harsh. Hopefully, there's a way I can make it up..._

"Alright, what are you still doing up?" Leone asked playfully, giving Tatsumi a gentle slap upside the head. "Get to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, at lunch, Tatsumi and Leone were doing some last minute studying before their psych test next period. Once the bell rang, they, along with Lubbock and Mine, felt confident they were ready. "Well, wish me luck!" Tatsumi exclaimed, waving to his fellow dorm members. This was intended as a farewell, but also as a friendly gesture to Akame, who didn't seemed to react at all. The word _FAIL_ rang loudly in his head.

Tatsumi had the feeling he did well on his test, but he had to wait until the week after to see his results. Until then, he kept busy with his numerous homework assignments. He even witnessed what happened when you tried to borrow Sheele's scissors; poor Freddy was chased by Sheele out the door and about a block away. Luckily, the purple-haired girl forgot why she was chasing the freshman, and they came back into the dorm as best buddies.

(to be read in SpongeBob narrator voice) _One_ _week later..._

The members of Night Raid stood outside the door of the principle's office, where grades on the first tests were posted. A grin came on all of their faces (well, except Akame's, although she was pleased) when they saw that they passed. "Hey, Akame! Check this out!" Tatsumi told his dorm member, pointing to his name. "This said I have a 92! Not bad, right? I passed!"

At first, the girl's red eyes gazed blankly at the paper, and then back at Tatsumi. Then, to everyone's surprise, Akame's lips curled into a small smile, and a blush came to her cheeks. "I agree. You did well," she complimented, extending her hand.

Tatsumi could only stare in shock. After several moments, he smiled, blushed, and grabbed her hand. "Thanks," he said, shaking hands with his dorm member.

"Just promise me you'll keep doing well... Tatsumi."

"Yeah! So long as we can be friends... Akame."

"OOOOOH!" exclaimed the rest of Night Raid, suspecting that Tatsumi had more than friendship on his mind.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL OF YOU?!" Tatsumi was now embarrassed and threw a nearby pencil at them.

To clear the tension, Najenda informed the group, "It's October 10th, Naruto's birthday. You guys want me to set up my Crunchyroll so we can watch the Pain battle?"

"Sure!" everyone shouted in agreement.

 **Okay, so I just heard the new opening of Naruto Shippuden... and I just know it's going to be the last one... I may have cried a little bit. Screw these fillers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, forget about the Spiritomb thing. I'll just ask around anime club. I am still refusing to watch Naruto fillers at the moment and am surprisingly happy with the English dub of AgK!**

 **Also, for the Broadway fans out there, make sure to wish Wicked a happy birthday! 12 years on Broadway! [and still no movie :(]**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Since the day test results got back, Akame had been more friendly towards Tatsumi and the freshman. Realizing that the red-eyed girl barely extended her friendship to anyone unless they really were smart or kind or whatever, Mine decided to also get to know her new dorm members. And what better way to do this than Mine's favorite activity: shopping.

"Yay," was Sam's sarcastic response.

"Hey! Be lucky Mine is letting anyone go near her!" Leone exclaimed.

"So what are WE supposed to do?!" asked Tatsumi, gesturing to himself and Freddy.

"We can stop in a store you guys want go in, too," Mine answered haughtily. "I'm not a TOTAL brat, you know!"

"Well, I _do_ like Hot Topic," Sam admitted.

"See? SHE stopped complaining!"

"But she's a girl!" protested Tatsumi.

"I'm sure there's a guy store somewhere," reassured Freddy. "We'll stop at Abercrombie or something."

"That's the spirit!" Freddy was hurt when Mine punched him in the shoulder, although it was supposed to be her way of saying that she liked him.

* * *

After an exhausting and emotional (A freshman in Sam and Freddy's class dropped out) school week, Mine, Tatsumi, and the freshmen and had their shopping trip to look forward to. Since there was a barrier around the AP Academy, so that students who dropped out could not come back in, they had to be driven in a NancyMobile limo, whose driver knew the classified password for the barrier, to the mall.

Once the students got to the mall, they couldn't decide which store to stop in first. So, the boys and girls split up; Mine and Sam went into Forever 21, and Tatsumi and Freddy went into Abercrombie.

The only reason Sam agreed to go into Forever 21 first was so she could see what was so great about it. Girls in her class stopped there often, but she didn't see why she should care about fashion. Besides, she made Mine promise to take her to Hot Topic later. "What is this madness?" Sam asked at one point, looking at a super-frilly shirt with flower print.

"What does it look like?!" snapped Mine, busy looking at a pink dress.

"It's a frilly shirt."

"So?"

"So why do girls need to wear things like this?"

"It might be hard for you to believe, but rock band and Harry Potter t-shirts don't necessarily make a girl look attractive."

"I'd rather be comfortable and express my fan girl-ness than look attractive."

"Sucks to be you, then." Sam responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Sam?" called a voice. The black-haired freshman spun around to see a heard of her classmates coming her way: Helen, Jamie, Abby, Ashley, and Nicole. "Hey guys!" she called back, waving.

"I'll be over here..." Mine announced, starting to walk away, but Sam pulled her over. "Come on! My friends don't bite," she insisted, smiling. The seven introduced themselves and talked about school. Finally, Abby asked her classmate, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh... well, _I'm_ not actually shopping here," Sam answered, her reputation as a tomboy now demolished. "I'm with Mine."

"You know, I'm actually getting pretty bored," Mine added, yawning. "I'll come back another time. Let's just go to Hot Topic." Sam's eyes brightened. "You mean it?" she exclaimed happily.

" _Only_ because I'm bored." This, of course, wasn't true; Mine didn't want to ruin her dorm member's social life. But she couldn't say this because her tsundere complex made it psychologically impossible.

"Why don't we all go to Hot Topic together?" Nicole suggested. "I doubt I'll be able to find anything, but..."

"I'm pretty sure there are fashionable things in there," Ashley countered, but no one seemed to care.

So, the seven girls all went to Hot Topic; Sam was the only one enjoying herself, though, and decided that she actually liked Mine. Ashley also said she found an interesting shirt, but no one except Sam cared.

* * *

Tatsumi refused to go into Abercrombie and Fitch, much to Freddy's disappointment. Instead, they went into Model's to look for sport's clothing, since they were thinking about trying out for the soccer team. Surprisingly, they weren't complaining about how Mine had dragged them to the mall against their will; instead, they actually both decided that she wasn't such a bad person.

Around noon, Mine, Sam, Tatsumi, and Freddy all met in the food court. They got Burger King and Froyo. As they ate, Freddy couldn't help but stare at Mine. As soon as her pink eyes met his blue ones, he would blush and go back to his food.

On the way back to the limo, the group saw Run and Wave from the sophomores' class, and Nathan and Elliot from the freshmen's. Tatsumi, who was friendly with his peers, waved to them, and Sam and Freddy did the same to their peers. Meanwhile, Mine glared at these new people. She wasn't jealous or anything; she was just tense around Run, who she knew was a member of the Jaegers, and therefore assumed his friends were, too.

Normally, Mine would tell Run and his buddies to back off and rot in hell. But after her conversation with Akame on the first day of classes, she didn't want to cause trouble. "Alright, it was nice seeing you!" she interrupted, abruptly grabbing her friends by the collar, "But we need to get back to the Academy!"

"But we just said 'hello!'" argued Tatsumi. This earned him a greeting from the pink-haired girl's fist.

Wave seemed to understand exactly what the problem with Night Raid was now; while the Jaegers _were_ a bunch of weirdoes, Night Raid was a bunch of violent weirdoes. He didn't want Tatsumi to get into trouble, so he told him, "Don't worry, about it Tatsumi. It's best to listen to the Walking Breast Cancer Ribbon."

Mine stiffened. She quickly turned her head away and ordered, "Let's go, guys." Everyone could tell by her tone that she was hurt, but they were afraid of getting punched in the face, so they followed. That is, everyone except Sam. "I dare you to say that again, Blue's Clues!" she shouted.

Wave was shocked. Was his blue hair really that noticeable? Either way, he was quick to react: "I said your friend's a Walking Breast Cancer Ribbon! Plus, she's nuts!"

"Well at least my dorm isn't led by an Elsa Wannabe!" Sam made a sassy gesture. Unfortunately, no one got the reference, so Wave wasn't that insulted. "Seriously... Esdeath? You know, cold, unique hair color... an Elsa Wannabe?" Sam explained. Still, no one got it. She sighed. "I'm going to let you go this time, Dolphin Boy," she went on, addressing Wave. "But if you insult any of my friends again, we're going to have a problem."

"W-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" shouted Wave, held back by Run and Elliot as Night Raid went back to their NancyMobile. Nathan could only stand in shock and anger. Wave _did_ insult her friend, but Sam had no right to talk to him like that! And he never imagined Sam could get so angry, either; maybe Night Raid was having a bad influence on her. If that was the case, then he was going to do whatever he could to make sure Night Raid went down.

* * *

In the limo, Mine said something that she thought was psychologically impossible for a tsundere to say: "Thank you... for sticking up for me back there." Well, it was more of a mutter, but Sam understood. "You covered for me when I ran into my friends from class," she explained, blushing. "I figured I should return the favor." Mine managed to curl her lips into a smile, although it looked more like a smirk.

"Great for you guys," Freddy said bitterly. "You two bonded, and all Tatsumi and I did was look at cleats for soccer!"

"You were _not_ dragging me into Abercrombie!" Tatsumi stated firmly.

"This is exactly why boys hate shopping, don't they?"

"Pretty much," Mine replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I made you wait so long last time! I realized I made a mistake in chapter 4; Wave wasn't supposed to know that Akame and Kurome were sisters. So I kind of improvised during one part in here.**

 **Also, I don't want to spoil the manga for you, but chapter 64 is online, called "Kill Your Sister"... and, well, there was no killing of sisters. It was still an important chapter, though, and Akame and Kurome will probably fight in the next chapter (of the manga, not the fanfic). Anyway, enjoy!**

The end of October proved to show just how mature the members of Night Raid really were. During an exercise in AP Biology, where students were paired and had to "mate" to see wht genotype their "offspring would have, all of the girls, even Akame, seemed nervous around Tatsumi. Well, in Akame's case, it probably didn't help that Tatsumi shouted, "Okay! Let's do it!"

Mrs. Beaverton asked all of the girls looked so happy as they sat back in their seats. Leone's reply was, naturally, "Because we all got to mate with Tatsumi!"

"I don't get it!" Tatsumi yelled in frustration. "Why do all my dorm members find me attractive?!"

"It's probably just because you're smart, nice, cute, et cetra," replied Akame indifferently. Tatsumi then smiled at her and felt his face grow red. "You mean that?" he asked, and the red-eyed girl nodded. "Well, thank you." Akame nodded again, this time smiling back.

Meanwhile, all the girls in Night Raid understood what was meant by this exchange. Sheele and Leone had no problem with it; although they liked Tatsumi as more than a friend, they wanted Akame to be happy. Bulat was jealous, but he realized that Tatsumi was straight, and it was better this way. Mine, however, was fuming and and screamed very loudly, "TATSUMI MADE MY BABY HAVE ONE PINK EYE AND ONE GREEN!"

Everyone gave her a weird look. "Well, then you have experienced the wonders of codominance," informed Mrs. Beaverton. She then proceeded to show a boring video about codominance, and everyone except the Night Raid Members avoided her for the rest of the day.

Later, in Night Raid's dorm, the students discussed Hallowween plans. "Can we watch _Corspe Bride_ , _Hocus Pocus_ , or _Zombieland_?" asked Sam.

"We should just focus on our Banana Day projects for now, though," Freddy suggested.

"I remember Banana Day!" squealed Leone. "Remember the banana batter-fried chicken we made, Akame?!" Akame nodded and began to drool just thinking about it.

"Yes, my little kohai ( **refer to chapter 1 if** **needed** ) makes delicious food, doesn't she?" Chelsea asked, petting Akame's head and making her blush.

"Where were YOU for the last three chapters?!" Mine snapped at the orange-haired girl.

"I AM in different classes than you, you know! And I'm a junior! I have to prepare for SATs and have a social life!"

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen Bulat either since Chapter 2," Tatsumi commented.

"I don't want certain aspects of my personal life all over the Internet!" Bulat grunted as he bench pressed in the living room.

"Like asking me to call you 'Bro'? I think everyone was aware of that already."

"Dang it!"

"That aside, should we go trick-or-treating or just have a party?" asked Najenda, trying to make plans for her dorm.

"Having a party might be safer," Chelsea reasoned, still stroking Akame's hair. "We won't have to worry about dealing with the Jaegers." Akame nodded in agreement, her blush leaving and a serious expression coming to her face. Everyone was unanimous with the decision to throw the party.

"Okay!" exclaimed Leone. "We need cookies, cupcakes, soda, and lots of candy!"

"Make sure that candy consists of Kit Kats, Almond Joys, Reese's, and Hershey's!" Sam added.

Therefore, on Friday night, Najenda took a NancyMobile to ACME to buy all of Night Raid's favorite candy and decorations. Night Raid had fun decorating the dorm, and even Chelsea and Mine were getting along. However, the next night, on Halloween, everything was about to change.

* * *

The Jaegers all decided to dress up as… well, Jaegers. All of the members were familiar with Attack on Titan, so they just dressed up as members of the squad that killed the Titans. "This is pretty exciting!" Nathan said. "Even though we can't trick-or-treat at our houses, we can still get candy from the dorms and see their decorations!"

"It is pretty cool huh?" agreed Bols, a junior who always wore a gas mask, and therefore was currently wearing one.

"I've never been trick-or-treating before," Kurome informed indifferently. "What do I do?"

"Seriously? Never?!" exclaimed Wave.

"That's what I said."

"Well, all you have to do is say 'Trick-or-treat,' and people will give you candy."

"How much candy?"

"It depends. Some people have a 'take 1 only' rule."

"I don't care. I'm taking at least a handful." Wave smiled at Kurome. Even though Kurome could be annoying and would tease him, he still loved her for a child-likeliness he saw in her.

Soon, Esdeath called everyone to get ready to leave. Seryu had just finished her English homework, with help from Stylish, a gay junior who agreed to tutor his fellow dorm member. Once they were ready, the Jaegers got their bags and left the dorm.

They stopped at several dorms, one of them being Falcon's Nest, where they were greeted by Abby, Lauren R (there were two freshmen named Lauren), and Nicole, dressed as the three pigs. They got their candy and left. As they did, Billy, dressed as Jesus, appeared in the doorway. "Are they supposed to be Ghostbusters?" he asked, confused.

"Probably," Nicole replied. While the freshmen were great people, they had sadly never been exposed to the world of anime. Another dorm of mostly freshmen also assumed the Jaegers were dressed as Ghostbusters, and Esdeath almost beat up one of the members. Luckily, the member was saved by James, a tall brown-haired freshman who was studying to be a marine biologist.

As the Jaegers walked further down the path, Wave spotted what looked like a burnt down house. "Whoa… what's that?" he asked in shock.

"That used to be a dorm," Esdeath informed. "It was called Empire."

"What happened?"

"There were a lot of people there who I knew; I was there my freshman year, until I got transferred to the Jaegers, which was new at the time. Even that Akame girl, now in Night Raid, was here last year as a freshman." Kurome bit her lip at the mention of the red-eyed girl's name, which Nathan noticed.

"Okay, that's cool, but it doesn't answer my question," replied Wave.

"I think it was a leak or something… that started a fire. All of the members got out safely, but they were injured, and… form what I heard, all of the freshmen were so behind on homework, due to being in the hospital, that they were too stressed and dropped out. Well, actually, it wasn't all of the freshmen… Akame was transferred to Night Raid."

"Wow… that's so sad," Wave commented. "Akame's so strong to have endured throughout all of that."

"She is," Kurome agreed, nodding. "I'm not the biggest fan of hers, but I'll admit she has an iron will and a kind heart." For the Akame's sake as well as her own, she left out the part about her trying to commit suicide.

"You're only a freshman, but you seem like you know her," Run observed.

"Of course I do. She's my big sister."

Everyone except Wave gasped; the only reason he knew was that Kurome trusted him the most out of everyone. "Wait… if she's your big sister, why'd you say that you're not 'the biggest fan of hers?'" asked Elliot. Being an only child, he generally assumed younger siblings adored their older ones.

"Because she's a depressed shut-in who doesn't like dealing with people," replied the black-eyed girl emotionlessly, "even her little sister."

"Well, now I know where you get it from," Wave muttered. As the two were about to get in a fight, Nathan put himself in the way. "You know… if Kurome wants to visit her sister, then maybe we can arrange that," he suggested, grinning. Kurome smiled at this. "Okay!" she agreed, nodding.

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Wave.

"No," Esdeath told Nathan sternly. "Remember what happened the last time we got involved with Night Raid?"

"Exactly," answered the redhead. "I want to get revenge for insulting Wave. I don't let people get away with messing with my friends!"

A sadistic smirk formed on Esdeath's lips. "Well, I suppose it would be fun to cause them some distress," she admitted. "All in favor?"

"Me!" exclaimed Seryu. "I want to be the one bringing justice for Wave!" Koro barked in agreement. All of the other members agreed as well, although Wave and Elliot were hesitant.

"Alright, then," grinned the blue-haired senior. "Let's go!"

* * *

Sam, on the couch with Akame and reading _Death Note_ , jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Mine was already at the door. With a bowl of candy in her hands, she opened the door, ready to throw the candy in the trick-or-treaters faces.

But the candy slipped from her hand as she saw who was at the door. "Trick or treat," Esdeath greeted in an ominous voice. Mine yelped and leaped away from the Jaegers. "WH-WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she exclaimed.

"To see my sister," a girl with short black hair and black eyes answered.

Akame's red eyes widened, and her body froze as she heard the voice. "Akame?" asked Sam, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Leone and Tatsumi, hearing Sam's calls, came into the room to see Akame getting over her shock; she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists.

Leone looked towards the door and back towards her friend, understanding immediately. "And we were doing so well, too," she muttered.

"Akame?" Tatsumi whispered, trying to put a hand on her shoulder. The attempt was a fail as Akame rose from the couch and walked slowly towards the door. The brown-haired boy now remembered what Freddy had previously mentioned, " _She has... well, I don't know... darkness surrounding her_." He could clearly sense that darkness as she walked towards her sister.

Kurome grinned as Akame appeared in the doorway, glaring. "Hey, Sis!" she greeted sadistically.

"Hey," Akame greeted back in a dark voice.

 **Duh Duh Duuuhhh! I was originally planning to have the Sheele VS Seryu fight in this chapter, but I guess it will be the next one. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! So, I went and got myself a sprained ankle on Thanksgiving, which I'd hoped this story would be on chapter 9 or 10 by then. Oh well. I guess I can be thankful that I managed to get this chapter up after so long :). Enjoy!**

" _Um… Sheele?" Sam asked one day when she wasn't busy with homework or fanfiction._

" _Yes?" Sheele replied absentmindedly._

" _Why are you so attached to that pair of scissors?"_

 _The purple-haired girl looked down at the scissors in her hand and smiled. "Well, to me, they're not just scissors," she answered. "They're a gift… a gift from my friend. You know what a klutz what I am, and you can guess how hard it is to find friends because of it. But I finally found one girl in seventh grade that didn't make fun of me no matter how many times I screwed up. She was really nice, too…" Sheele sighed._

" _So what happened?" Sam pressed, wanting to hear more._

" _Well, she was dating a boy against her parents' will. Apparently, this boy had a sibling in high school, so he got his hand on some drugs. He came up one day to me and my friend and started saying some pretty mean things. But as soon as he touched her, I knew I wasn't going to forgive him. I reached into my backpack, found my scissors, and stabbed him in the arm."_

 _Sam whistled in amazement. "You were brave," she complimented._

" _Yeah, but…" Sheele's voice grew sad as she stroked her scissors. "That day cost me my friend… forever."_

" _Well… that's certainly b.s."_

" _It is… but I've learned to live with it. Besides…" The two girls glanced toward the kitchen. Bulat and Tatsumi were knocking each other around playfully, while Mine scolded them, and Akame threatened to stab them if they got near the meat. Freddy was asking Lubbock for help on his homework, but the green-haired boy was too busy staring at Najenda as she versed Leone and Chelsea in a card game._

" _Everyone in Night Raid… they're my friends," Sheele continued with a smile. "I feel like I really belong here…"_

" _Yeah…" agreed Sam, nodding. "And they're even more than friends to me. I'm an only child, so… I guess I see all of you here as siblings."_

" _Wha?" Sheele had completely spaced out, but Sam simply laughed._

* * *

This scene played through Sheele's mind as all of the Night Raid members gathered by the doors to confront the Jaegers. "Hey! How's everybody?" asked Lubbock, trying to ease the tension between the dorms. No one responded. "Well, I'm fine," Lubbock responded out loud in disappointment and sarcasm. "Thanks for asking."

"What do you want, Esdeath?" Najenda asked in a cold voice.

"Well, we heard that one of your members was rude to one of ours," the blue-haired senior replied. "I just want to settle things so that there's no bad blood."

"Yeah, no one wants to be Taylor Swift here!" Sam joked. This just got her a glare from Nathan. She then put two and two together and realized that they were mad at _her_ , and she knew what she needed to do. "I'm sorry, Wave," she apologized, sighing. "I shouldn't have said the stuff I did, even if I was sticking up for a friend."

"Apology accepted," replied Wave, attempting to reach forward to shake her hand. However, Esdeath swatted his hand away. "Okay, since Wave is a pushover, there's going to be a change in plans," she informed the rest of the Jaegers. Before Sam could register Esdeath's leg coming towards her for a kick, Sheele quickly reacted and blocked it. "I… owe you scissors, don't I?" asked Sam, still recovering from the shock of almost being kicked in the face.

"You don't owe me anything," Sheele said with a smile.

"How dare you touch the leader of the Jaegers?" Seryu growled, attempting to lurch forward but being held back by Elliot.

"Yeah, can someone actually explain what's going on here?" Tatsumi finally spoke up, not really sure how to react in this situation. "What are Jaegers?"

"I want to know, too!" Freddy added.

"Later," Akame told them. "But first, let's make something clear, Esdeath… you will not touch any member of this dorm again!" Tatsumi was taken aback by the conviction in the girl's voice. Leone couldn't help but grin to herself. _You've done it now, Esdeath_ , she thought to herself.

Esdeath also grinned, but it was the kind that sent shivers down your spine. "I have a suggestion," she announced. "At the beginning of each month, a member of the Jaegers and a member of Night Raid have a little… battle. The winner gets the sole satisfaction of victory, and the loser has to drop out of AP Academy."

"We're not going to play games with you!" Mine shouted lunging forward.

"MINE!" Akame exclaimed sternly, causing everyone to jump and Mine to freeze dead in her tracks. The red-eyed girl walked up to Esdeath. "And after we fight, we leave each other in peace?" she asked in her normal monotone.

"Yes," replied Esdeath, still wearing her sickening grin. Akame turned to Najenda. "Your call," she spoke softly.

Najenda stood staring at the ground, debating whether or not to trust Esdeath. After a moment, she held her hand out to the Jaegers' leader. "Deal," she said; the dorm leaders shook hands.

Esdeath was still smiling as she and the other Jaegers left the dorm. "Good luck… Sis," Kurome grinned evily as she left. Akame gripped her arm and nodded in response. Sheele and Seryu glared at each other, agreeing that they would fight the next day. Wave and Elliot actually apologized for everything, while Nathan just guiltily looked back at Night Raid before proceeding back to his dorm.

* * *

Sheele looked at her watch. It was almost a quarter to three. The school day was over, and she'd had time to to talk with her dorm members before going to the library I meet Seryu for their match.

At this time, Seryu had arrived, holding a leash. Sure enough, a growling Koro followed behind her. "Isn't it unfair to bring a dog to a fist fight?" Sheele asked.

"Who said this fight had to be fair?" replied Seryu with an evil grin.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Based on Mine's advice as well as her own experience, Sheele expected the Jaegers to play dirty. So, she didn't come empty-handed, either. The purple-haired girl whipped out her special pair of scissors and held them like a dagger. _For my friend... for my friends in Night Raid... I won't lose_! She thought with conviction.

 _Esdeath told me she was an airhead_ , thought Seryu. _But she seems so calm and focused. Oh well; I must bring justice!_

"Koro... GO!" she shouted, letting go of the leash. With a loud growl, Koro lunged forward and attempted to bite Sheele. Fortunately, the girl dodged, causing the dog to jump into a bookshelf. The dog angrily munched on a book. "If that's a Harry Potter book you're eating, I won't forgive you," Sheele told him coldly.

Koro growled again and dashed forward. This time, he bit Sheele's arm; she tried her best to shake him off so she wouldn't have to hurt him. However, once Seryu tried to tackle her from behind, she flailed her scissors in her attackers direction, cutting her. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't apologize during a fight!" exclaimed Seryu, gritting her teeth. Upon sensing his owner was in pain, Koro sank his teeth even further into Sheele's arm and shook his head vigorously. Sheele was still trying not to injure the dog, but she was left with no choice; she swung him into another bookshelf, but he wouldn't let go.

Seryu grappled Sheele again, which earned her another stab from the scissors. The fight continued, unbeknownst to the librarian, who was blasting Beethoven through her headphones as she did paperwork.

Finally, Seryu, ignoring her pain, managed to grab the scissors when Sheele went for another stab. She mercilessly cut Sheele across the cheek, which caused to her to focus her attention on trying to stop the bleeding. Seryu took this oppurtunity to kick her to the ground.

"Koro," she began, but the dog didn't need an order; he continued to attack, biting and tearing his prey. Sheele tried to fight back, but Koro wouldn't losen his grip no matter what she did. She bit her lip, trying not to scream out in pain. Being scared wouldn't do anything now; she simply let her mind flash back to her times with her parents, her old friend... and most of all, Night Raid.

 _I'll miss you guys... Mine, Sam, Tatsumi, Akame,_ she thought to herself. _I had fun, but..._

* * *

All of Night Raid was beside itself when they heard the news. They all sat in the hospital, which they had taken a NancyMobile to. Since Sheele had lost her fight, this meant that once she recovered, she would have to leave AP Academy.

"This is all my fault," Sam muttered, blinking back tears. "If I'd just kept my mouth shut..."

"Defending ME," interrupted Mine. "So, I guess it's my fault." Freddy and Tatsumi were all surprised to see tears streaming down her cheek. Sam put a hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"Well, I'm dorm leader," Najenda added sadly. "So I have to take responsibility..."

"Who cares whose fault it is?!" Lubbock exclaimed suddenly. "Why don't you guys just get a hug if it's bothering you this much?!" Taking Lubbock's surprisingly good advice, Akame hugged Sam, Freddy and Bulat hugged Mine, who harshly rejected them despite the situation, and Lubbock got to hug Najenda. However... well, we know what happens when Lubbock gets too close to a girl... the green-haired boy screamed "WORTH IT!" as he was sent through the wall. Leone and Chelsea even made a Tatsumi sandwich, even though the brown-hared boy wanted to be left alone.

He hadn't known Sheele very long... heck, he hadn't known any of his dorm members for more than a month or two! But she was the nicest to him when he'd first joined the dorm. She'd even comforted him when he was stressed about homework or when he wasn't sure what to do in certain social situations. She'd even told him about when Akame...

Tatsumi looked over at his friend. Although her red eyes barely showed any emotion, he could clearly see sadness in them as she approached the window to Sheele's room to see the purple-haired girl lying in the hospital bed. He gulped and joined her, trying to hold back his tears. "Akame?" he addressed her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Akame didn't respond with words; she simply looked up at him. Seeing Akame, of all people, sad was enough to make anyone cry, but Tatsumi gulped and blinked several more times to keep a strong front. "Sheele's... going to be okay," he managed. "We all are."

Although he didn't really understand what to do in the situation, he took Akame's hand as if to emphasize his point. He turned his head and shed his tears when Akame squeezed his hand back.

 **Finally! It's up!**

 **So... I need your guys' help. In either next chapter in chapter 9, I plan on having a moment with Akame... and, well, I'm stuck between two choices of what song to have her either singing or blasting throughout the dorm: Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta (I hope to God I spelled that right) or Rain (from Full Metal Alchemist). Leave a review and say which one you'd like to see!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I planned on writing a Christmas fanfiction, but I don't think that's happening. But maybe I will post a bonus chapter after this, with an AP Academy version of a Christmas classic. I probably won't post on Christmas, so I wish everyone a happy holiday in advance! Eat food and spend time with your family!**

 **PS: The Sno Balls = sweet dumplings in my take on my favorite scene from the anime/manga. Also, don't forget to leave a vote for "Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta" or "Rain" to play in the next chapter!**

It had been a week since Sheele had been discharged from the hospital. Tatsumi didn't believe he had much to be thankful for this November, other than the fact that Sheele was now recovered and at home with her family. He certainly couldn't be grateful for the tons of psychology homework he was getting!

Mine was obviously affected by not having her best friend around. Instead of greeting Tatsumi with her rude but energetic demeanor, she simply frowned and didn't say a word. Tatsumi wasn't the only one concerned about her; everyone was determined to get the old Mine back. Lubbock, trying to get the pink-haired girl's fight back, planned to "accidentally" walk in on her while she was showering. This plan was foiled by Freddy, whose face turned beet red at the thought of this. Mine didn't ask any questions when she saw Lubbock on the ground in pain with Freddy looking the other way and whistling awkwardly.

On a more sane note, Leone offered to give Mine a massage, which earned her a smack in the face. Akame made her favorite food, strawberry parfait, and Freddy and Tatsumi offered to help with her schoolwork. Lubbock drew her a funny picture to try to make her laugh ("funny", meaning hilariously and horribly drawn) Sam, meanwhile, made her a playlist with music that would help her know she wasn't alone and/or cheer her up; she made one for Akame too.

Tatsumi was concerned for Akame at first, but he hadn't seen her look sad since the first hospital visit, and she hadn't cried at all. Then again, he hadn't expected Mine to cry, but there was a difference between an emotionally reactive tsundere and a cool and collected Kuudere. He assumed Akame was doing okay, despite his dorm members' concern. Well, he was about to see jut how wrong he was.

* * *

Thanksgiving was near. During lunch, Night Raid discussed their holiday plans, which mainly consisted of going home to their families and eating food. "Sheele... was supposed to be at her grandparents..." Mine began, her voice breaking. The table grew quiet; this was the first time she talked about Sheele after what happened. Chelsea, whose purpose in life was to torture the pink-haired girl, instead put an arm around her as she composed herself.

Tatsumi looked over at Akame, who was sinking her teeth into a Sno Ball. "I thought you didn't eat anything other than meat," he joked.

"Well, these were Sheele's favorite," Akame replied simply. Tatsumi gulped, really wanting to get off the subject. But he needed to say something to the red-eyed girl. "Akame... you're really amazing," he began, causing Akame to widen her eyes in surprise. "I mean, you've been so composed lately. You've probably known people who have dropped out before, so you're used to it. But I can't even.."

All the while, Tatsumi was missing the cue from Leone to shut the heck up. But it was too late; Akame had already clenched her fists and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Leone simply took a sip of soda while Tatsumi wondered what the heck happened. "Are you going to sit there looking stupid or are you going after her?" the blonde asked, clearly pissed. Still not understanding what was going on, Tatsumi followed Akame out of the cafeteria... and to the across the hall to the girl's bathroom.

 _Is this Harry Potter, now, where upset girls always run to the girl's bathroom?!_ he thought angrily. _Why can't they just let their friends comfort them like normal people?!_

Kurome luckily walked by. Tatsumi wasn't fond of the Jaegers, but he couldn't go into a girl's bathroom! Besides, who better to comfort Akame than her little sister? "Kurome!" he called, but the girl just ignored him. The only thing to say that would make her pay attention was: "It's your sister. She's pretty upset."

Kurome stopped. For a moment, he thought he saw a flicker of concern in the freshman's black eyes. However, she simply shrugged and said "Meh."

"WHAT KIND OF A SISTER ARE YOU?!" Tatsumi shouted as she continued to walk down the hallway and out of view. The teen guessed he would be forced to wait outside the bathroom until Akame came out. Until... "What the Oz is going on?!" Sam demanded, rushing towards Tatsumi.

"I... I guess I upset Akame," Tatsumi managed to reply.

"Yeah, I got that! What's wrong with you?!" The black-haired girl took a minute to calm herself. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just... I don't want to see her upset. And you just-!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't think she'd _be_ upset!"

"Just because someone doesn't _show_ emotion, that doesn't mean they don't _have_ any!" And with that, Sam brushed past Tatsumi and went into the bathroom after Akame. _I... guess she has a point_ , Tatsumi thought. _Maybe I was a little insensitive..._

Back in the cafeteria, Akame and Sam returned soon before the bell rang. Sam scarfed down her lunch, having left to check on her friend as soon as she came to the table with her food. Tatsumi noticed Akame's eyes were red... well, no duh, but he meant red as in swollen, as if from crying. But... no, Akame didn't cry... did she?

* * *

Tatsumi had sleepless nights before, but it was usually because of homework. Lately, his restlessness at night had to do with Sheele leaving. He got out of bed to get some water... and surprisingly saw Akame as well. "Uh... h-hey," he greeted her awkwardly.

"Hey," she replied softly.

"Water?" He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and held one out to her. She grabbed it and thanked him. The two sat on the couch in the living room to consume their beverage. "So... I'm sorry about earlier," Tatsumi apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright," Akame responded indifferently.

"So... are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you SURE?"

"Yes." Tatsumi sighed. This was totally not proving Sam's point. Maybe she really WAS doing okay. "Anyway," went on Tatsumi, "what I meant to say earlier came out wrong. You're so strong. Nothing phases you. I wish I could be you, so I could-"

"What did you say?" Akame's normally monotonous voice became dark and threatening.

"I... I wish I could be strong, like you," Tatsumi repeated.

All the teen earned was a death grip from his dorm member. Shaking, Akame kept a firm hold on the collar of Tatsumi's shirt. "You..." she began ominously. "You have no idea what it's like..." Akame lifted her head and looked directly at Tatsumi, who saw something he'd have never expected to see in her red eyes: tears.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE THE WAY I HAVE!" Akame screamed, tears streaming down her face. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS PAIN! I act like I'm fine because I have to! I can't let anyone see how weak I am! Sheele helped me a lot, but now that she's gone... I feel so sad and weak again..."

The red-eyed girls body shook with sobs as she gripped Tatsumi's clothing even tighter. Meanwhile, Tatsumi was beside himself. He hadn't expected anyone to react like this, especially Akame. Sheele was alive and well, so why was everyone so upset? Maybe it was like the sadness of a friend moving away? No, it was more...

It had been as if someone threw a brick at Tatsumi's head: he flashed back to Akame's blush and smile when she found that he was capable of staying in the Academy. He also remembered Leone's words: _"Even though she seems emotionless, every second of the day, she's worried the same thing will happen with us."_

"I'm... an idiot..." Tatsumi said aloud but quietly.

"No Shiz University, Sherlock!" exclaimed Sam, entering the room due to being awoken by Akame's screaming. "What the heck went on here?!"

"I swear, it was an accident..."

"You've been sitting there for over a whole 15 seconds and haven't given her a hug?! What the flipping Oz?!" The freshman sat down on the couch on the other side of Akame and wrapped her arms around her. At first, it seemed the red-eyed girl was too busy crying to notice. But soon, slowly but surely, Sam could feel Akame's breaths becoming slower and less like gasps. "It's okay, Akame," Sam spoke slowly after her friend had calmed. "I... _we_... are here for you. Okay?"

Although Tatsumi was too guilty and dumbfounded to help calm Akame, he was surprisingly not prevented from putting a hand on the red-eyed girl's shoulder. "Akame..." he whispered, gently but resolved, "I promise I won't ever drop out of AP Academy. I'll endure until the very end, and I won't make you cry like this again either."

Akame looked up at her friend, who was smiling down at her. Her eyes were still brimmed with tears. "Tatsumi..." she managed before he put a finger to her lips. "I _promise_ ," repeated Tatsumi. "We're going to graduate together. Look forward to it."

Akame smiled and nodded. "Okay," she whispered back, wiping the last of her tears away. Sam was also smiling. She let the red-eyed girl go back to their room, but before Tatsumi left, she gave him a warning: "It seems like you really care about Akame, and I want to thank you for cheering her up. But I'm going to hold you to that promise... and I'm making a promise of my own. If you ever _do_ make her cry again... intentionally, anyway... the two of us are going to have _real_ problems. Got it?"

Tatsumi winced. While he admired Sam's resolve and care for Akame, she was probably going to kill him if he wasn't careful. "Got it," he replied, gulping.

* * *

Back in the girls' room, Sam asked her friend, "So... you get nightmares about this sort of stuff?"

"Sometimes," Akame answered indifferently.

"Oh... well, would you like to sleep with me?" Dead silence engulfed the room. Suddenly, the girls heard giggling. "LEONE?!" Sam exclaimed, recognizing the voice. "YOU WERE UP THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"Pretty much," snorted the blonde. "Geez, I love how wrong that question came out!"

"Did you hear the whole thing downstairs?!"

"Yep."

"And you left it up to a freshman and a _guy_ to comfort your best friend?!"

"Hey, it seems like she's in pretty good hands with you... in apparently more than one way."

"Sh-shut up!" Sam's face was beet red as she leapt to her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Akame, either feeling bad or of her own will, followed the freshman and sat at the foot of the bed. "I'll take you up on that offer..." she said softly. "I... might not be able to get back to sleep."

Sam took the covers away from her face and smiled. "Okay," she whispered, scooting over and patting the space next to her. Akame slid in while Sam tossed the covers onto her, and they quietly wished each other "Good Night."

"G'night!" Leone shouted to them before randomly falling back asleep.

"Great job, Leone!" Mine yelled, now awake. "You ruined the moment! How's the author going to end this chapter now?!"

Uh... everyone eventually went back to bed. THE END.


	9. Bonus!

**Here's the Bonus Chapter! Happy Holidays, everyone! Credit for the parodies got to me and my classmates.**

Akame, Tatsumi, and the rest of Night Raid sat in the AP Acadeny's auditorium. The freshmen of the Academy said that they'd planned to use the auditorium to sing a song they'd made up.

Sam and Freddy, being freshmen, were incredibly excited. They had helped write the song, which was a parody of the 12 Days of Christmas. It was called the 12 Dats of AP, explaining how hard and torturing the Academy was.

"You think they could be exaggerating?" Tatsumi whispered to the red-eyed girl next to him.

"No," answered Akame. "I have a feeling it will be accurate."

"This is really exciting!" exclaimed Bulat. He looked towards Tatsumi and blushed. "Would you like to hold hands?" he asked.

"Eh... no thanks," the brown-haired boy replied distastefully. Having overheard his dorm member's conversation, Lubbock looked over at Najenda. "This is pretty exciting," he commented to her.

"Yes, it is," agreed Najenda.

"So... if I get too excited... can we hold hands?"

"Eh... no thanks."

"Dang it!"

Before anything else could ensue, the freshman walked onstage. Sam waved to her dorm members and to her Senpai, who happened to also be there. When her Senpai returned the gesture, Sam blushed and scooted closer to Freddy, who waved to Mine. However, Mine's response was a "Hmph!"

Night Raid laughed, sang along, and moaned in sympathy throughout the song. Finally, the last line was sung by Billy, " _On the 12th day of AP my teachers gave to me... 12 summer reading books (even though summer break is a moment in time when we aren't supposed to do work but we did anyway..._ "

" _11 hours of homework_ ," an African-American girl named Asia sang.

" _10 periods of torture,_ " sang Elliot.

" _9 weekends wasted,_ " Jamie vocalized.

" _8 annoying dorm members (I love you guys but you can get on my nerves, and I'm not saying any names)_ ," Freddy quickly sang. (Mine was very clear with her opinion on this).

" _7 seminar packets,_ " vocalized Sam.

" _6 tests on Friday_ ," sang Joji.

"Lordy, I said five! I said-a five sleepless nights!" Tomas shouted, getting down on his knees and pounding the ground.

" _4 study guides due_ ," managed Nicole, giving Tomas a weird look.

" _3 mental breakdowns,_ " Helen sang.

" _2 ton textbooks,_ " Ravi vocalized.

" _And a great big giant headache!_ " Mike and everyone else finished.

Night Raid and everyone else erupted into applause. To everyone's surprise, Mine gave Sam a hug when she got off the stage. To everyone's expectation, the pink-haired girl also whacked Freddy on the head for saying that she was annoying.

"Um... h-hey Mike," Bulat greeted one of the freshman boys, trying to sound confident. "You sang very well."

"Oh, thanks," Mike thanked the sophomore. "I thought I was horrible."

"No, you were good."

"Thanks. See you later, Freddy! Bye Sam!"

"Bye!" the Night Raid freshman waved. They turned to see Bulat blushing after Mike went away. They were glad to see him happy, but they also knew how Mike felt about gay guys...

"Oh, by the way," Sam began to announce. "I wrote a parody of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer', too."

"Really?!" everyone except Lubbock exclaimed. Lubbock wasn't too excited because he got too many feels listening to the song after episode three of _Sword Art Online._

Sam and Freddy, after warning that the song was complete but for one line, began to sing,

" _Akame, the red-eyed killer_

 _Had a very shiny sword_

 _And if you ever saw it_

 _You'd be killed without a word_

 _All of the other killers_

 _(Something something blah blah blah)_

 _They didn't comfort Akame_

 _Even though her friends just died._

 _Then one bloody Christmas Eve,_

 _Night Raid came to say,_

 _'Akame, with your sword so bright_

 _Won't you kill Esdeath tonight?'_

 _Then all the killers loved her_

 _As they shouted out with glee._

 _'Akame, the red-eyed killer_

 _You'll go down in history!' (as a wanted poster)_ "

When the song ended, Night Raid had many questions: why was Akame a killer, why had Night Raid ordered her to assassinate Esdeath, etc. "We learned about a Japanese assassin named Akame in history," explained Freddy. "Akame is obviously named after her. And Esdeath is coincidentally named after the general Akame killed."

Najenda shook her head. "This is really messed up," she commented. Lubbock was in tears from the feels, so he wasn't in the state to comfort his Senpai.

"Yes, it is," agreed Akame. "But I appreciate the effort you put into it, Sam, even if there was a line missing."

"Thanks," Sam replied, blushing. "Luckily, there's only 20 more days until Christmas!" Everyone cheered, excited for the holiday.


	10. Chapter 9

**As you can see, I've changed the title of the bonus chapter because decimals apparently don't work when naming chapters. Please remind me never to do that again... and thank you to AnimationDeath for pointing that out.**

 **Also thank you to Luna, the only one who voted for which song to use in this chapter. Although maybe I can squeeze in "Rain" later on... and to everyone else, enjoy! Dedicated to JojiMC, whose Sweet 16 was last month!**

"What... the heck... is this?" Tatsumi asked in response to being assaulted by a high-pitched female singer as soon as he walked into his dorm.

"It's a song called _Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta_ ," Sam replied, shrugging. "It's on the playlist I told Akame to use."

"Well, did you tell her to blast it so everyone in the dorm could be deaf?"

"I said to do whatever made her comfortable."

Leone walked out of the girl's room, sighing. "I have to do my homework in here," she told Sam and Tatsumi. "I can't concentrate." She tunred specifically to the freshman and added, "You've created a monster."

"Frankenstein was a monster, but he was a _nice_ monster," Sam noted in response.

"Good point." It was the day after the freshmen's carols. Tatsumi and the girls started their homework. Halfway through a sentence, Leone realized something. She looked up and asked her friends, "Has Akame talked about death recently?"

Tatsumi bit his lip, knowing why she'd asked. "No, not that I know of..." he answered in a depressed tone.

"I don't think so, either," added Sam. "Why?"

Leone looked over at Tatsumi. "You and Freddy know, but Sam doesn't?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey, Lubbock said it to the guys, and she didn't ask!" Tatsumi explained defensively. He turned to Sam, who was expecting answers, and he gave her one. "Last year, Akame... tried to kill herself."

The freshman's blue eyes widened, and she suddenly began to feel sick to her stomach. "Oh..." was all that she could get out. Sam remembered the first day of school: saying good-bye to her parents after the tour, and then getting horribly lost. She remembered coming by that river, where she bumped into a girl about her height, with long black hair and blank red eyes. She remembered the girl's smile when she joked around in the dorm, when she passed her first test, and then the day she realized what that smile meant, _It's okay. If I'm okay, then you will be too._

"Uh... Sam?" Leone addressed, shaking her friend. "Hey, I know it's a mouthful... but you can't pull a Naruto and flashback for the entire chapter."

"S-sorry," Sam apologized. "I'm just a little..."

"I know; you love her. And so does everyone here... which is why we're calling a meeting!"

* * *

Leone agreed to distract Akame by taking her out to dinner that night, while the rest of Night Raid congregated. "We are all here to discuss the well-being of our member," Najenda announced. "Earlier, Leone expressed concern because the last time someone dropped out of AP Academy was also the last time Akame tried to commit suicide." She took a cigarette and prepared to light it. "Anything to add?"

"Yeah... I tried to comfort her," Tatsumi told the dorm leader. "I promised her that I wouldn't drop out, and that we'd graduate together." The statement made everyone in the dorm cheer.

"That was very manly of you," Bulat complimented, slapping him on the back a little TOO hard. "I'm proud."

"Thanks," Tatsumi grinned. "And don't worry; I intend to keep that promise." (He added this part to reassure Sam, who gave a grateful nod.)

"Yeah, but I don't think that's going to be enough to keep her from trying to kill herself," Mine inputted.

"You're just saying that to ruin the moment, aren't you?"

"No, she has a point," Freddy spoke up, defending his friend. "You gave her hope, but let's just say something happens where you have to drop out. What then? That hope gets crushed."

"Which brings us back to the simple question: what do we do?" Najenda asked.

"All of us just need to keep an eye on her," suggested Lubbock. "At least one member of Night Raid is in all of her classes, right?"

"Not cooking."

"I could change my elective," Sam offered. "I'll probably burn down the school, but it'll be worth it if it means helping Akame."

"Okay, then. You'll ask tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

It turns out, the meeting should not have been adjourned so quickly. As soon as she walked in the next day, Sam asked through gritted teeth, "Can I kick over something expensive?"

"No," replied Tatsumi tentatively. "Why?"

"BECAUSE OUR GUIDANCE COUNSELOR SUCKS!"

"Here, here!" Mine agreed. "Oh, and you can kick over the boys' dresser. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Yes, we would!" the boys shouted. So, instead of kicking things down, Sam concentrated her anger into doing her algebra assignment, which surprisingly made her do better than she did when actually trying to think about the problems.

Tatsumi let out an awkward whistle. Besides when he'd upset Akame, he'd never seen Sam this pissed off. Mine sat down next to the freshman and, turning her head away, put a hand on her shoulder. "So... do you want to talk about whatever happened?" the pink-haired girl asked awkwardly. Sam responded by leaning her head onto Mine and telling her the story:

"I went to see the guidance counselor to change my elective, and she asked if I was sure, since I was doing well. I said yes. Then she asked why, and I said I was concerned for my friend's well-being in another class. So she goes, 'You can only change your elective for a legitimate reason, not to be with a friend.' And I responded, 'I want to legitimately keep a friend from legitimately trying to kill herself. Legitimate enough?' And you know how she responds? She gives me this stupid thing!"

Sam slammed a pamphlet on the table titled _Let's Talk About_ _Suicide_. "I don't need an Oz-ing pamphlet!" she continued to rant. "And before you ask, I did try to read it to see if there was anything helpful. But it just tells you about depression and signs that a friend will show if they want to... you know... it doesn't actually say how to prevent it!"

"This is exactly what's wrong with our society," agreed Lubbock, who had read through the pamphlet. "They try to pass something off like depression as something that can be solved with 'using your words' and 'individualism'. So... according to this, if I tell Akame not to kill herself because it's bad for her, she won't do it? That's bull crap to the highest degree!"

"Agreed," added Freddy. He put a hand on his fellow freshman, who was blinking back tears "I... never want to see her think she has no way out," Sam began. "When I first met her, she just stared at me with her blank red eyes. But Freddy pointed something out: there was a darkness there. So whenever she smiled... I took it as if she was saying, 'If I can make it, you can, too.' She fought that darkness off every day..."

Tatsumi suddenly smiled in understanding. "You don't want to see her upset... because you don't like seeing her in that darkness," he added. "And because when she smiles, it seems like there's no darkness in the world at all."

Sam nodded. "Exactly," she smiled back.

"Well then... if you guys care so much, it's good that I had a backup plan," Chelsea stated, entering the room. Mine glared at her while still trying to be somewhat comforting to Sam. "I know a boy in cooking," the orange-haired girl continued. "His name is Susanoo. I talked to him, and he agreed to keep a close eye on Akame for us."

Everyone cheered. Sam smiled. Akame was going to be okay, and if she ever felt like she didn't have a way out, her friends would be there to say otherwise.

 **So that's it! Also, does anyone know any of the character's birthdays? (I know the official guide isn't translated yet, but does anyone have an idea?) I would like to possibly use them for plot points and/or relationship development.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok, there are some things I want to address:**

 **1) I never really put a disclaimer on this story. It's been 10 (technically 11) chapters, so I would just like to say that Akame ga Kill is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. Please support the original version.**

 **2) A big thanks to The Third Narrator, for providing some idea to when Akame and Kurome's birthdays are!**

 **3) There will be a Valentine's Dance next chapter, so look forward to it! However, since that will be too late for the 14th, take this chapter as a little Valentine's Day present fro the Wave X Kurome fans (yes, they are my OTP of the show). Also, I got the inspiration for this chapter by all of this snow I was getting in my area.**

 **4) If you haven't read "The Guilty and The Insane" by ShadowKnight49 Productions... (puts on Shia Labeouf voice) READ IT! JUST... READ IT!**

Despite being near the end of December, there had not been an inch of snowfall in the AP Academy. Tatsumi and Freddy tried out for the swimming team, and Bulat joined wrestling. Everyone else in Night Raid went about business as usual: the morning routine antics, homework, occasional breakdowns...

Tatsumi woke up the day before Christmas to find the ground covered in white. A huge smile broke onto his face as he rushed into the kitchen. Akame was cooking, Mine and Chelsea were fighting, Sam was watching _Frozen_... the day was completely as usual. That is, until Najenda threw a piece of paper onto the table. "Read it," was all she said.

The brown-haired boy looked at the sheet of paper and read aloud:

" _Dear Night Raid,_

 _As you all know, I've cancelled December's battle. Even I want to enjoy the holidays in peace. And since New Year's is technically considered part of the holidays, I'm cancelling January's battle as well. Yes, Najenda; I HAVE officially gone insane. Watch out._

 _Signed,_

 _Esdeath."_

"She must have something even bigger planned for February," Akame muttered. Just then, her cell phone rang from inside her pocket. She put it on speaker and answered "Hello?"

"Hey, Sis!" Kurome's voice greeted; everyone braced themselves as Akame tensed.

"What do you want?"

" _Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ After Kurome sang this line, Akame hung up the phone without a word.

"Thanks," Sam said when her dorm member hung up. "She was horribly off-key." Meanwhile, Tatsumi was confused. He understood Akame and Kurome didn't have the best relationship, but wouldn't they at least want to play together? He decided not to ask any questions until Akame felt comfortable telling him herself.

* * *

"Well, screw you too!" Kurome shouted when she found out that her big sister hung up on her. She threw her phone onto the table as if to emphasize how pissed off she was.

 _I hope that wasn't expensive,_ Wave thought. As he gazed at Kurome, he felt bad for her. After all, it wasn't her fault that her big sister was ignoring her. The blue-haired boy sighed and rose from his seat. "Who needs her?!" he exclaimed, getting the attention of his friend. "We can build our _own_ snowman after school!"

The girl's black eyes were widened with surprise, and her mouth formed a small "o." "R-really?" she asked after a moment

"Heck yeah! It'll be the best snowman in all of the Academy!" Wave smiled at Kurome, making her smile in return and blush. He then went around asking his dorm members if they would like to help. Of course, Elliot was busy with swim, Bols and Nate had wrestling, and the rest simply didn't give a crap.

Esdeath had a particularly cold yet logical defense for not wanting to. "A snowman is weak. It'll get knocked down by some jerk teenager, and if it doesn't, it will eventually melt. It doesn't have the right to survive. Only the strong can survive; the weak are weeded out by the environment."

"Gee, thanks Darwin," mumbled Wave in sarcasm.

"Anytime."

"Well, I won't let your pessimism and cold hard logic stop me! I'm going to make sure Kurome has a good time, and that's that!" The blue-haired boy nodded defiantly, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and left the dorm.

* * *

"Has everyone got their gifts for their Secret Santa?" Ms. FancyNancy asked her Driver's Ed class.

"Yes!" the students chorused. On their teacher's cue, everyone got up and started exchanging gifts. Leone gave Akame a gift card to Buffalo Wild Wings, and she received a thoughtful yet not-artistic-at-all painting of the beach from Lubbock. The green-haired boy, in return, got an issue of _Sports Illustrated: Bikini Edition_ from Akame. "Be lucky you weren't caught carrying that thing in your bag for a month," Chelsea told her as she smirked and patted her head.

"Um... I thought you were a junior," Wave commented.

"You think that will stop me from seeing my kohai? My teacher doesn't care if I skip class anyway!"

After giving Run a book, Tatsumi received a whack on the head from behind. However, that was apparently not the only thing he was receiving. After rubbing his head, the teen looked down to see a pair of tickets to see a screening of his favorite movie, _Avatar_ (the blue people one). He was pretty sure they were for him, seeing as a note reading "To Tatsumi". Once he saw Mine with a red-face and in a bad mood, he got the message.

Meanwhile, in Mrs. Muso's class, the freshman had a Secret Santa as well. Sam gave her friend Joji a turquoise writing journal, and she herself received a journal as well from Billy. A blue-haired boy named Susanoo, the only freshman who took up cooking as an elective, was given a coupon for Swiffer by Joji. Susanoo seemed very thankful for the gift, and this was a boy who barely showed emotion except for when he was angry at his classmates for not putting textbooks away properly.

"I think he likes you," Sam stated to her friend.

"Hm?" was Joji's reply, due to the fact that she had already put headphones on and started to write.

"Um...nothing. I'll tell you later." She also proceeded to start writing in her new journal.

A boy named James, for some reason, got Mrs. Muso for his Secret Santa. So he gave her her most favorite thing in the world: chocolate. Because she was so grateful, the English teacher decided not to give James a scan-tron quiz (It was a well-known fact that James hated scan-trons). Jamie baked some of her famous chocolate chip cookies for Seryu. "Thanks, Jamie!" she exclaimed as she munched on her treat. "I've died and gone to heaven!"

"I wish you'd have died and gone to hell," Elliot and Sam, who sat next to each other in class, muttered under their breaths. Although he was a Jaeger, Elliot was a decent human being who regretted the pain he caused Sam and Freddy by not stopping Seryu from beating up a member of Night Raid.

Seryu decided to let Kurome try one of her cookies, which turned out to be a horrible decision. The black-eyed girl turned on her dorm member when she was only allowed to have one and even threatened to kill her. The other freshmen were amused as Kurome chased the orange-haired girl out of class. "Thank you, Kurome... for once," Sam muttered.

"What do you mean, 'for once'?" asked Elliot. He wasn't the biggest fan of his dorm right now, but _no one_ talked trash about his friends.

"Well, instead of Akame, she's tormenting someone who deserves it."

"She's not tormenting her sister! She just wants her to stop shutting her out and avoiding her!"

"Am I going to have to have the Elsa talk with Akame, then?"

"Yes, you are." Upon realizing what he said to defend Kurome, Elliot began to understand and admire why Wave wanted to help her build that snowman so much. He wanted to make sure she had fun... for once. "She's not a bad person, you know," the blonde went on. "Once you get to know her, she's not bad, she's just hurt. And... and that's why I'm skipping swim to help her build a snowman after school!"

Sam smiled and even blushed. Having never seen this from his classmate, Elliot also blushed slightly and was a little embarrassed. "What's that look for?!" he exclaimed.

"It's nothing," replied Sam. "I just... wanted to say the same thing about Akame, to you. She's not into snowmen, but if she was, I would skip my club to help her build one, too."

* * *

Apparently, Elliot wasn't the only one who had this change of heart. Bols also skipped his wrestling meet because he thought building a snowman would be more fun. Run also decided that being in the snow would be more beautiful and fun than simply reading a book about it (he was reading the book Tatsumi got him, which was Hans Christian Anderson's _The Snow Queen)._ Even Seryu decided to pitch in, as she and Nate started rolling the bottom of the snowman.

Although Esdeath still stood by what she said earlier about there being no purpose in building a weak structure, she still decided to make hot cocoa for her friends out in the cold. She liked the cold, but she certainly didn't see anything _fun_ in rolling around in the snow like a dog, as (appropriately) Koro was doing. Stylish was the only one other than the dorm leader to stay inside, insisting that his homework was much too important.

Esdeath watched from the window as Wave helped Kurome stack a medium-sized ball of snow on top of the huge one. Bols was molding a smaller ball, which would become the head, as Run stabbed stick arms into the middle portion. As Bols put on the head, Seryu inserted a carrot nose, Nate inserted two eyes for rocks, and Kurome gave the snowman her hat and scarf for the finishing touch.

Wave noticed the black-eyed girl would most likely get sick, hat-less and scarf-less. He gave her his own hat and red bandanna to keep her warm. "Wave, I'm okay..." Kurome insisted, blushing.

"No, you're not," was all the blue-haired boy said as he tied the bandanna around her neck.

"But this bandanna is all you have left of your dad. Are you going to trust _me_ with it?"

"Yes, I am. Your needs are more important than mine. Besides, my dad is in my heart."

Kurome gazed at him in confusion. ' _Your needs are more important than mine'?_ she thought. The scene from _Frozen_ , which painfully reminded her of her own life, played inside her head: "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours."

Was Wave, the boy standing and grinning in front of her, someone who loved her?


End file.
